Ravenfeahter's End
by Arwenmina
Summary: Left alone, with only Barley for company. What happened to Ravenpaw and Barley once the clans left..? And most importantly, when Ravenpaw dies, will he be allowed to join Starclan?
1. Chapter 1

Ravenpaw sat in a large, old, orange tree. It had been one day. One day since the clans left the forest. Two-legs had already cut down all of Thunderclan and Shadowclan's trees. They now worked on Riverclan's old territory. There was no need to vanquish the trees in Windclan's old territory, mainly, because there weren't any.

"Ravenpaw?"

Ravenpaw glanced down and saw Barley. He sat with his front paws against the trunk of the tree, and his eyes glittering with sadness.

"C'mon Ravenpaw. You can't stay up there forever. You need rest! And you need to eat and drink!"

Ravenpaw would have left the orange tree due to thirst, a while ago, if it hadn't been for the dew on the smooth dark green leaves. As for prey, he was content chewing on a bone.

Barley growled and dug his claws into the tree. He had attempted to climb the tree twice before, and failed. This time however he managed to get his paw in a knothole. Ravenpaw growled.

"Barley, I'm fine. It's just, my home...so leave me alone!"

Barley looked both angry and hurt. He pulled himself up a bit higher, starting to feel around for another place to put his paw.

"The forest _was _your home! It sure as the sun hasn't been for quite a while, and never again will be!"

Barley heaved himself onto Ravenpaw's branch. The weight was to much. The branch sway, creaking, and Ravenpaw's firm paw hold shifted underneath him. He dug his front claws in, but the rest of his body slid of the branch. It was many, many mouse-lengths to the ground.

"Ravenpaw!"

A cat could break his or her neck.

"Ravenpaw-hold on!" Barley hurried along the branch. It creaked again, and snapped. Ravenpaw fell for an eternity. All he could see was Barley's eyes, glinting in the sunlight, and he hit the ground on all fours.


	2. Chapter 2

Barley did not land on all four. He landed face-first on Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw staggered and fell under his friend's weight. Both Barley and Ravenpaw were exceptionally heavy, due to the amount of mice in the barn.  
>Ravenpaw grabbed Barley by the scruff and started dragging him to the barn.<p>

"_Hey you! get out of my crops!_"

The old male Two-leg's strange speak reached Ravenpaw's ears. He started to run, Barley bumping the ground behind him. Luckily, the barn wasn't far from the old orange tree, and Ravenpaw made it up the ladder in seconds.

"Barley? Barley? Wake up!"

Fear filled Ravenpaw as Barley's breathing slowed. Had he killed his friend? No, Barley's breath quickened. He opened his eyes.

"Ravenpaw? Wha? why are we in the barn..?"

His voice was raspy, and his eyes looked almost, foggy.

"Barley! You're not dead!"

"Of course I'm not" Growled Barley, "but, I think I dislocated my shoulder."

"I can fix it, but it'll hurt."

Barley nodded in agreement and Ravenpaw heaved Barley's shoulder into place. Barley let out a pained yowl, and then clamped his jaws shut at the obvious relief.

"Thanks, Ravenpaw."

"No problem. Rest, and I'll grab some mice."

Barley limped to his straw nest and settled down into sleep. Ravenpaw sniffed the air, hoping for the scent of mouse. He successfully caught three mice, all of which he sat in a pile next to Barley's nest.

After Ravenpaw returned to the nest are for a second time, Barley was awake and slowly chewing on what must of been his second mouse, for there was only one other left next to him. Ravenpaw set down his own prey and settled in down in his nest, tucking his paws under himself for a moment.

"Hungry, eh?"

Barley glanced at Ravenpaw, and nodded.

Ravenpaw was put off by Barley's silence, but he ignored it for the time being, and dug into his kill.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Barley was equally quiet. Ravenpaw went around doing everyday things. A normal barn day. But as the day grew old, something tugged at Ravenpaw's mind. Finally, Ravenpaw made his way to the old orange tree. He climbed past the broken stump of the branch he and Barley had broken, and made his way to the top of the tree.

Windclan's territory was full of rows and rows of crops. Riverclan's water was being pushed into Windclan territory to water the crops. Ravenpaw turned away from the horrifying sight.

_"I'm sorry, Ravenpaw."_

Ravenpaw looked down. A very familiar blue-gray she-cat with now, almost blinding, blue eyes. Ravenpaw leaped down from the orange tree. Bluestar's pelt was speckled with stars, and her whole body was semi clear.

"Bluestar..? How, why-? Oh."

Bluestar bowed her head.

_"It is your time, Ravenpaw."_

Ravenpaw growled and backed away.

"But- but- what about Barley?"

_"Barley will go to visit, and join, his sister."_

"Violet?"

_"I believe that is her name."_

His once calm demeanor changed into a panicked anguish. "Oh Bluestar, I would've said I had to much to live for, but now...the only possible way I can see my clan mates again is to join Starclan, I guess. I will join you, willingly."

Bluestar turned and padded upwards. Ravenpaw followed, his pawsteps creating strange dents in the air.

Ravenpaw would miss Barley, the barn. even the once ferocious and now old, peaceful dogs.

"Bluestar?"

_"Yes, Ravenpaw?"_

"What would my warrior name have been?"

Bluestar paused, took in a breath, and continued walking. After a moment, she answered him.

"Ravenfeather. But you are, and always will be, known as Ravenpaw."


End file.
